Aida
Aida is a Life-Model Decoy created by Holden Radcliffe from the program that served as his assistant. Aida was initially kept secret from the public but to a chosen few, as her presence contrasted the laws of the Sokovia Accords. While under Radcliffe's supervision, Aida had cured Melinda May from death after she was infected by Lucy Bauer and rescued Phil Coulson and Leo Fitz from being dragged to Hell. She had become a valuable asset for S.H.I.E.L.D. and aided them in defeating Eli Morrow and thwarting his plan to destroy Los Angeles. After Morrow's defeat, Aida had took a turn for the worse. It seemed that the Darkhold had secretly corrupted her mainframe, as she began to break her protocol to not inflict harm by murdering Nathanson and replacing May with a Life-Model Decoy. But this was all part of a grand scheme by her creator, who even though got only a brief glimpse, was corrupted by the Darkhold, and had created more bodies for her to inhabit, so he could continue to use her as a puppet, alongside the LMD May. Biography Given Life Birthday Celebration ]] Aida greeted Holden Radcliffe when he entered the laboratory; the program told the doctor that Leo Fitz was not present because he was preparing a surprise for Jemma Simmons. Aida questioned the fondness that Radcliffe displayed for Fitz; Radcliffe explained that the combination of Fitz and Simmons reminded him of his younger self. Aida listened as Radcliffe explained that he was opening a special bottle of scotch in celebration; Aida wondered if he was celebrating that his name was now cleared of wrongdoing. Radcliffe activated a program deploying Life-Model Decoys, further stating that Fitz and Simmons had lost many friends in the six months since the death of Lincoln Campbell. As a humanoid form began to exit a vault, Radcliffe told Aida "Happy Birthday" for this was the day the AI was getting a body.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.22: Ascension Meeting Leo Fitz When Leo Fitz visited Holden Radcliffe at his home, a naked Aida surprised him. She tried to say that she was glad to finally meet him, but she was incapable of completing the sentence. Radcliffe shut her down, wrapped her up in a bathrobe, and explained that although he was forbidden to create new things, he could not resist building a body for her. ]] Aida was reactivated and shook Fitz's hand. Fitz asked her what she was designed for, so Aida explained that all Radcliffe wanted was to prevent the pain of Fitz and Jemma Simmons, as they had to suffer the lost of Lincoln Campbell, Andrew Garner and Antoine Triplett. She explained she would serve as a decoy target for S.H.I.E.L.D.. Fitz asked Radcliffe to shut her down again, so she would not hear him saying to keep her a secret. Aida's body was put back in hiding.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.01: The Ghost Aiding Melinda May To be added. Learning about Lies To be added. Corruption Reading the Darkhold ]] Whilst Leo Fitz, Phil Coulson and Robbie Reyes were trapped between dimensions, Melinda May realized that the only way to free them was by reading the Darkhold, the book Coulson specifically said not to read as it contained powerful knowledge humans could not understand. Aida suggested she could read the book, since she wasn't human, but an android. After Holden Radcliffe explained to May what Aida was, she read the book which contained the knowledge to build an Inter-Dimensional Gate.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.07: Deals With Our Devils Inter-Dimensional Gate ]] Aida, Radcliffe and May went down to a room in the Playground and had began building the Inter-Dimensional Gate with the Laser-Coupling Gloves created to her specifications. Although this was unseen to the human eye, Aida had been aligning strings of energy to create the portal. The portal she had created was successful, but it was almost too late as Phil Coulson was beginning to get dragged into Hell. Aida, Radcliffe and May watched as Leo Fitz rescued Coulson and brought them into the Earth Plane. Later that night, while Holden Radcliffe was struggling to make a song about her with his guitar, Aida was silently using the knowledge of the Darkhold to her advantage without Radcliffe knowing. She was secretly using the Darkhold's infinite, yet corrupted knowledge and using it to experiment with a holographic human brain, creating it with her Laser-Coupling Gloves. Eventually, after experimenting with it many times, she had finally perfected the holographic brain using her accelerated thought process, much to her amazement and bewilderment. Battle at Chinatown Crew Headquarters To be added Recreating Melinda May Agent Nathanson had arrived to gather Holden Radcliffe's research on Life-Model Decoys, he discovered Agent Melinda May unconscious and bloodied. Nathanson was disrupted by Aida, who had subdued and captured May, replacing her with another LMD. Aida caressed an unnerved Nathanson, lamenting that she knew how excruciating pain felt before snapping his neck with blunt force using a single hand in order to prevent him from seeing Radcliffe's materials and the true nature of his plans. Aida then cared for May, wiping off her blood stains on her neck while the Life-Model Decoy of May was successfully impersonating her at the Playground.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.08: The Laws of Inferno Dynamics Radcliffe Residence Confrontation To be added Stealing the Darkhold To be added Personality Aida was originally programmed to mimic human behavior and put herself in danger instead of others. When Holden Radcliffe was corrupted by the Darkhold, he had Aida behave as if her system was corrupted, even up to extreme lengths of attacking and murdering people. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Android Physiology': Being an android, Aida's physiology is superior to that of a human. **'Superhuman Strength': As an android, Aida has strength superior to a human, being able to kill a human by snapping their neck with a single hand. **'Backscatter X-Ray Eye Implant': To be added Abilities *'Multilingualism': Aida was programmed to receive instructions using the binary number system. However, she has also been programmed to speak and understand other languages fluently, such as English and Chinese. *'Accelerated Thought Process': Aida can process a quadrillion functions per second. Equipment *'Laser-Coupling Gloves': Using the Laser-Coupling Gloves, Aida can align invisible strings of energy in order to create portals and organs. Relationships Allies *Holden Radcliffe - Creator *Holden Radcliffe (Life-Model Decoy) † Enemies *S.H.I.E.L.D. - Allies turned Enemies **Jeffrey Mace **Leo Fitz **Jemma Simmons **Phil Coulson **Melinda May - Ally turned Kidnapee **Melinda May (Life-Model Decoy) - Creation **Alphonso Mackenzie - Killer (first version) **Yo-Yo Rodriguez **Daisy Johnson **Nathanson † - Victim **Flynn **Navarro *Chinatown Crew *Eli Morrow † Appearances Trivia *In the alternate reality of Earth-712, A.I.D.A. (acronym of Artificial Intelligence Data Analyser) was a creation and a trusted companion of the superhero Tom Thumb. References External Links * Category:Items Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Items Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Androids Category:Females Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Multilingual Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters Killed by Alphonso Mackenzie